


"Dear John" - Ókem (original song)

by stereokem



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Depression, Grief, Hope, M/M, Music, Original Song, Poetry, Reichenbach Fall, SOLDIER - Freeform, Supermassive Black Angst, download may become available, lyrics, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereokem/pseuds/stereokem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're in there somewhere<br/>(Somewhere), dear John,<br/>Sleeping somewhere,</p><p>Amnesiac of three years<br/>Playing dead to me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Dear John" - Ókem (original song)

**Author's Note:**

> This is another repost, under my main pseud. I'm creating a "series" for all of my fan-songs past, present, and future.

This is partially a fan-song, and partially based on real life. A while back, my cousin was killed  
during a tour in Iraq; a once-close friend of mine also had a brother that was killed in similar  
circumstances. This song originally came to life because of these events; however, as I was  
showing the beginnings of the song to said friend, he told me it reminded him of Sherlock. And  
thus the two ideas became fused in my mind.

 

* * *

Listen: [Youtube ](https://youtu.be/uyUKX7smRw8)/ [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/neurokem/dear-john-1)

//

 

Hello, who are you?  
May I borrow your shoe?  
A size 10 and a 1/2 ? oh,  
I think you're perfect  
Broad foot, same as he and  
I'm sure you'll agree  
To aid my search now  
Help me track this soldier down

  
You're in there somewhere  
Somewhere, dear John, sleeping somewhere  
Amnesiac of 3 years playing dead to me  
You're in there somewhere,  
Somewhere, dear John, sleeping somewhere  
Please come to, soldier, awake and believe in me

Hello, who are you?  
Don't you have things to do?  
A mundane life to live, so  
Simple and perfect  
But the soldier I know  
Wouldn't let it be so  
Or leave it in the ground  
Til a cold corpse was found

_[Chorus]_

Hello, make a choice  
Reclaim that honeyed voice  
So clement in the winter  
Nestled in my body  
The same face, but not he  
Not until you can see  
(A) suicide leap for faith  
For your warm embrace

I'm out there somewhere,  
Somewhere, dear John, searching somewhere  
Lost in pursuit, of you, sleeping soldier  
I'm out there somewhere,  
Somewhere, dear John, near you somewhere  
And I will find you if it's the  
Last thing I do  
Please drop by the archive and comment to let the


End file.
